


Agonía en Rosa

by The Little Blue Bird (Sherian)



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/The%20Little%20Blue%20Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una traducción del legendario Fanfic de los Power Rangers: "Agony in Pink "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agony in Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/217087) by The Dark Ranger. 



La siguiente historia se basa en "The Mighty Morphin 'Power Rangers".

Ha habido otras historias, pero esta es una historia mucho más fuerte que las demás, las cuales son demasiado "agradables" para mi gusto. Esta historia en particular implica a Kimberly, la Ranger Rosa, siendo capturada y torturada por el archienemigo de los Rangers, Lord Zedd.

Para ustedes que no están familiarizados con la serie, es posible que no estén familiarizados con los personajes, voy a tratar de dar una descripción muy breve:

Los Power Rangers son cinco adolescentes llamados: Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, y Billy. Zordon se les ha dado un "Power Morphin" a cada uno, con el único propósito de defender la Tierra contra los ataques.   
  
Los ataques se llevaron a cabo inicialmente por Rita, pero después de su fracaso, ella fue desterrada y ahora Lord Zedd - que es mucho más poderoso, se ha hecho cargo de los ataques.

Cada uno de los Rangers tiene un color: Jason es el Ranger Rojo, Kimberly es la Ranger Rosa, Zack es el Ranger Negro, Trini es la Ranger Amarillo, y Billy el Ranger Azul. Además, hubo un "Ranger invitado" llamado Tommy que era el Ranger Verde, pero ahora es el Ranger Blanco.

Los ataques a la Tierra siempre se llevan a cabo por un monstruo que Zedd crea especialmente para esa ocasión, en base de un objeto terrenal - una flor, una trompeta, un pescado, etc, etc. Como veremos después, Zedd crea uno particularmente horrible para torturar a Kimberly.

La historia que estas a punto de leer es una fantasía, y no será agradable para todo el mundo.  
  


* **Es bastante fuerte y contiene violencia gráfica, violación, y tortura** , y a pesar del hecho de que los malos no son reales (monstruos de goma) todavía puede ser molesto.

  
Estoy seguro de que no tengo que decirte que, aunque es una historia de los Power Rangers, **NO es apta para los niños.** ****

Si este tipo de historia no es de su gusto, por favor NO la lea o la descargue. Siéntete libre para enviar comentarios acerca de la historia. ¡Gracias, y espero que la disfruten!


	2. Capítulo 1 - Lord Zedd descubre el Dolor

En aquellos días Lord Zedd había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de encontrar una manera de librarse de los Power Rangers de una vez por todas. Una y otra vez, se vieron frustrados sus intentos de apoderarse de la Tierra. Cada derrota lo dejó cada vez más frustrado, y aquellas derrotas solo aumentaron su ira contra los Power Rangers y, en consecuencia, su deseo de venganza.

Lo había intentado todo: cada monstruo era más grande y más fuerte, y, sin embargo, nada de eso importaba. Cada vez que pensaba que había creado por fin el monstruo definitivo, los seis malditos adolescentes ponían el "Morphin" en acción y de alguna manera, de alguna manera, lo derrotaban.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Lord Zedd estaba en su peor momento, sintiendo que tal vez los Rangers eran demasiado fuertes para él y que debía dejar la tierra, hizo un horrible descubrimiento. Durante la supervisión de las transmisiones de la Tierra, un día, él descubrió la tortura.

Los participantes en el NPR del grupo de debate, probablemente pensaron que estaban haciendo una buena acción. Los participantes fueron representantes regionales de la Amnistía Internacional, discutían el uso y abuso de la tortura en todo el mundo de hoy en día. El concepto era ajeno a Zedd - después de todo, los seres como él no se sienten dolor. Así que aprovecho algo de la literatura de la Tierra y aprendió todo acerca de lo que era la tortura. Y lo excitó.

Esto, pensó, ¡era el último invento para usarlo en los Rangers! Someterlos a la tortura, ¡y esto les destruiría de una vez por todas! Él envió a Goldar y algunas masillas a la Tierra para reunir toda la literatura que pudieran encontrar y que le ayudarían a infligir dolor a un ser humano.

Volvieron en breve con una serie de libros - varios libros de anatomía y textos médicos, documentación de Amnistía, y manuales impactantes de la CIA, KGB y de otras agencias que detallaban cómo torturar a las víctimas.

Lord Zedd se regocijó cuando vio la pila de libros. Él sabía justo lo que necesitaba: un nuevo monstruo, más espantoso y horrible que cualquier otro que hubiera creado. Este nuevo monstruo se hizo a partir de los libros, y como tal tendría que tener un conocimiento completo de la tortura.

Zedd rió mucho, soltando una gran carcajada. Y señalo a su personal la pila de libros y manifestó, "¡Contemplad! ¡les doy la tortura! "

Un rayo de luz salió del personal y voló a los libros. Los libros  
se fundieron juntos y algo comenzó a crecer... y pronto, allí estaba la terrible "Tortura". Tortura media seis pies de alto *****.

Tenía varios colores en su piel, de las diferentes portadas de los libros, había manchas de color rojo, azul, verde, y amarillo en él.

Su cuerpo era gomoso al igual que todos los monstruos de Zedd lo eran, pero parecía mucho más parecido a los humanos que los otros monstruos de Zedd.

Lo más sorprendente de las características de su apariencia humana eran las manos de Tortura - en lugar de las manos enormes en forma de tentáculos como la mayoría de los monstruos de Zedd tenían - las manos de Tortura eran delicadas y firmes.

En otras palabras, muy adecuadas para el trabajo indescriptible para las que fueron hechas.

Una vez que Tortura se encontraba allí, Zedd miró a su obra bastante satisfecho.

Ahora, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era elegir a un Ranger para torturarlo, pero la decisión ya había sido tomada, de hecho, había sido tomada tan pronto como Zedd había descubierto por primera vez a la tortura.

Sería Kimberly, la Ranger Rosa. Ella agitaba emociones y sentimientos en Zedd que él no entendía muy bien. Pero entendía que ella era tan delicada y sensible. Zedd realmente esperaba con impaciencia someter a la pequeña y bonita Kimberly a las horribles habilidades de Tortura.

Sería realmente una maravillosa venganza contra esos Power Rangers que él tanto odia.

* * *

 

 ***** Aproximadamente  **1.83 centímetros**


	3. Capítulo 2 - El Peligro Rosa

  
  
Caía la tarde. Kimberly estaba en el bar de zumos y gimnasio "Angel Grove", practicando su gimnasia. Estaba vestida con un leotardo rosa, el cual mostraba su cuerpo.

Y tenía un cuerpo bastante bonito, también - firme y esbelto tras años de esfuerzos atléticos. Mientras continuaba ejercitándose, no era consciente del horror que le esperaba.

Terminando su sesión de ejercicios, ella tomó una toalla y se dirigió a los vestuarios para ducharse.

Se quitó el "Power Ranger Morpher" y lo dejó en su bolso, y casi al mismo tiempo la habitación se llenó de Masillas, repugnantes soldados de infantería enviados por el malvado Lord Zedd.

Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, cinco de ellos se abalanzaron hacia ella y la agarraron, sujetándola firmemente.

Ella luchó con uñas y dientes contra ellos, pero fue en vano. Entonces, hubo un destello de luz, y ella estaba en la guarida de Lord Zedd, en la habitación del propio Zedd.

Las masillas la sostuvieron con firmeza ante el espantoso Lord Zedd. "Ah, La ranger Rosa," Entonó el monstruo, "ahora te tengo, ¡y esto es verdaderamente el principio del fin para los Power Rangers!"

Kimberly luchó contra las masillas, pero ellos la sostuvieron con firmeza.

Ella estaba asustada, pero desde que era un Power Ranger había  
aprendido a ocultar su miedo. "No vas a salirte con la tuya, Zedd," dijo desafiante. "¡Los demás estarán aquí pronto y lo pagaras!"

"Creo que no, Ranger Rosa, ¡creo que no! Y, en cualquier caso, tengo algo nuevo planeado para ti. ¡Tráiganla a la cámara!" Zedd ordenó.

Los Masillas arrastraron a Kimberly por un pasillo oscuro y sombrío. "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó, "¿Dónde me están llevando?" Finalmente llegaron a una puerta grande.

La puerta se abrió, y una voz entonó, "¡Tráiganla!"

Kimberly fue arrastrada dentro, y lo que vio la llenó de terror más del que había sentido alguna vez en su corta vida. Sus rodillas se debilitaron, un escalofrió la atravesó, y tomo hasta la última gota de su auto control para no gritar.

La habitación era una cámara de tortura. Estaba completamente impecable -  Los instrumentos de metal brillaban contra la luz, que casi parecían estériles - Pero estaba lleno de los instrumentos más horribles de tortura que jamás había visto.

Y su terror fue bien planeado - Tortura, siendo muy versado ***** en los modos psicológicos de la tortura, así como la física, sabía muy bien lo que la primera vista de esta habitación le haría sentir a Kimberly. La visión de Tortura comprobando los instrumentos de dolor, envió el terror puro a través de ella.

Tortura camino a Kimberly y la examinó. "Quítenle la ropa" ordenó, y las masillas arrancaron rápidamente la ropa del cuerpo de Kimberly. También le quitaron los zapatos y todas sus joyas.

Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia atrás, pero ellos le retiraron la banda y ahora su pelo colgaba libremente.  
  
Kimberly estaba desnuda antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de jadear, y deseo desesperadamente poder cubrir su desnudez. Podía sentir el frío suelo bajo sus pies descalzos.

Tortura señaló a una cadena que colgaba del techo. "Atenla aquí" dijo, y las masillas arrastraron a Kimberly hacia centro de la habitación y ataron sus brazos por encima de su cabeza a la cadena del techo.

Kimberly estaba amarrada al techo, y tuvo que elevar ligeramente las puntas de sus pies descalzos con el fin de aliviar la presión que sentía en sus brazos.

Cuando alzó la vista, vio que Tortura estaba parado justo delante de ella. Él sacó sus manos y las colocó en los pechos firmes de Kimberly y comenzó a acariciar ellos. Le pellizcó sus pezones con sus pulgares mientras le apretaba los pechos. Kimberly estaba abrumada por la vergüenza y el terror; apartó la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa, Ranger Rosa?," Tortura se burló. "¿No te gusta esto?" Tortura había correctamente determinado la respuesta de Kimberly a esta tortura psicológica – Ella estaba humillada, se sintió aún más indefensa y vulnerable de lo que había estado antes.

Su cabeza se apartó del terrible monstruo, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en algo, en CUALQUIER COSA, pero la criatura seguía acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, finalmente manos ofensivas se detuvieron.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio que Tortura estaba parado ante ella con un látigo. El látigo tenía la forma de un gato de nueve colas ***** , y la mera visión de aquel objeto, infundió el temor en la chica desnuda y atada.

Y esa era la intención del mismo. Zedd tenía el poder de evocar cualquier de artefactos que Tortura quisiera, y este látigo era muy especial.

Su construcción fue considerada con mucho cuidado - Parecía temible y repartiría un intenso dolor, sin embargo, las pestañas eran tan anchas que no iban a dejar marcas permanentes.

En efecto, solo algunas contusiones permanecerían una vez que los azotes se terminaran. Tortura sostuvo el látigo en la parte delantera de la cara de Kimberly para que pudiera tomar todo el terror del artefacto.

Kimberly nunca antes había sido azotada o golpeada en toda su vida joven, ni siquiera había sido nalgueada por sus padres, y ella se llenó de terror cuando Tortura corrió el látigo sobre su cara, sus pechos y sus pezones.

Él se puso de pie delante de ella, dijo: "¡Y ahora comienza la diversión!" y caminó detrás de ella.

Kimberly alzó la vista hacia el techo y trató de prepararse para lo que estaba por venir, mientras que su espalda suave y firme, y su culo bien formado estaban expuestos y listos para el castigo.

Tortura llevó su brazo hacia atrás y sacudió el látigo. Kimberly pudo oír un zumbido a través del aire y después su espalda explotó.

Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso de pura agonía, y después su espalda se cuarteó otra vez. Ella nunca había sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida.

Como un Ranger, ella siempre tenía un traje especial que suavizaba  
todos los golpes hasta el punto que ella nunca sintió dolor en el traje, solo un empujón o apretón.

Pero aquí la agonía era intensa. Y una vez más, su espalda explotó en el dolor. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y la sangre corriendo por sus orejas bloqueaba la mayor parte de los otros sonidos.

Ella comenzó a retorcerse, tratando desesperadamente de evitar los golpes, pero Tortura apuntó con cuidado a su objetivo, y la golpeó.

El látigo cayó sobre la espalda y las nalgas bien formadas de Kimberly una y otra y otra vez.

Kimberly continuó torciéndose y retorciéndose mientras su paliza continuaba. A pesar de que se había determinado por no gritar o llorar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, y cada vez que un golpe aterrizaba un grito de miseria se escapaba de sus labios.

"Los demás estarán aquí pronto", seguía pensando para sí, porque era la única cosa que le permitía seguir soportando los latigazos.

Pero cada vez que pensaba que los latigazos se habían terminado, la horrible risa de Zedd se detenía, había otro silbido y después más dolor.

Zedd llegó a Kimberly, la agarró del pelo, y giró su cara bonita hacia él.

"¿Disfrutándolo, Ranger Rosa?" se burló. Kimberly lo miró a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, tratando de pensar en algo inteligente y fuerte para decirle, pero el látigo aterrizó y ella dejó escapar un grito.

Y Zedd estalló en carcajadas, y mientras él sostuvo el cabello de la miserable chica, Tortura utilizó el látigo una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez ...

Finalmente, los latigazos se detuvieron y Kimberly quedo colgada con el sudor corriendo por su firme y desnudo cuerpo.

Dos Masillas agarraron cada una de sus piernas separándolas, las alzaron y les ataron sus tobillos a los postes. Estaba colgada horizontalmente, con las piernas abiertas al aire. Tortura se acercó a ella, y Kimberly tembló de miedo.

Tortura sostuvo el látigo en la parte delantera de la cara de Kimberly. Ella cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza lejos del látigo, pero Tortura la tomo por el cabello, retorciendo su cara hacia él, y rugió, "¡Mírame! ¡Mira lo que te está pasando!" Le permitió al látigo recorrer su cara, sus hombros, sus pechos, sus pezones, y su estómago. Finalmente, caminó entre sus piernas y comenzando a acariciar su clítoris y también su vello púbico.

Kimberly se quejó de dolor y cerró los ojos, una vez más girando su cabeza lejos de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Entonces, Tortura agarró del pelo púbico de Kimberly y le dio un tirón. El dolor se disparó a través de ella, sus ojos se abrieron y ella chilló.

La Tortura hecho su brazo hacia atrás con el látigo. "¡Oh Dios mío!" gritó Kimberly como Tortura envió el látigo a su coño. Ella dio un grito lastimero de dolor puro cuando el látigo golpeó su coño. "Oh Dios, oh Dios, no Oh Dios ¡Aaahhhh!

Tortura continuó azotando el coño virgen de Kimberly.

Kimberly había pensado que el dolor que había sentido antes provenientes de los latigazos era el peor posible, sin embargo, esto era mil veces peor.

Toda su pretensión de fuerza se había ido, Kimberly comenzó a gritar y a pedir misericordia, pero Tortura continuó azotándola. "Oh, por favor no, no más, no ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Oh DIOOOOOOS !!¡POORFAVOOOOOR!!! ¡NO MAAASSSSSAAAH!!! "

Y, sin embargo, el monstruo vicioso continuó enviando el látigo al coño de Kimberly. Después de siete golpes, ella se desmayó.

Tortura llamó a Goldar, y la bestia alada le lanzó agua fría a la cara de la chica indefensa. Y una vez que Kimberly estaba despierta, los latigazos continuaron.

La cámara se convirtió en un infierno para Kimberly, la agonía intensa que se sentía que se vio agravada por su vergüenza al estar desnuda, y los sonidos horribles de sus gritos se mezclaron con la risa alegre de las criaturas.

A Kimberly se le dieron un total de cincuenta golpes en el culo, dentro de los cuales la chica continuó gritando de dolor. Ella se desmayó dos veces más y fue reanimada.

Finalmente, mientras colgaba inconsciente, los golpes se detuvieron. Lord Zedd estaba eufórico. "¡Más dolor! ¡Debe de ser torturada mucho más!"

Pero Tortura que era más sabio que este, respondió.  "Mi Señor, hay que dejarla descansar. Tengo planes para torturarla durante muchos más días. En este momento, esto solo era una sesión de calentamiento de una sesión de tortura real. Ella es muy sensible al dolor, y si tratamos de infligirle más dolor el día de hoy, nosotros podríamos perderla. Es mejor dejarla descansar, recuperarse y temblara sobre lo que tenemos reservado para ella en el futuro. Una vez que se ha recuperado algo de fuerza, vamos a seguir torturándola, solamente con más intensidad".

Lord Zedd reconoció rápidamente la sabiduría en las palabras de su criatura. Kimberly fue despertada con más agua fría.

Ella fue bajada y arrastrada ante Lord Zedd. Su vergüenza por haber sido puesta desnuda delante de su enemigo fue abrumado por la agonía que sentía en la espalda, el culo y el coño.

Zedd sostuvo la cabeza de Kimberly y le dio vuelta para que pudiera ver su rostro.

Su adorable rostro, cubierto de lágrimas y tan lleno de dolor, envió olas de alegría a través del malvado cuerpo de Zedd.

"Y ahora, Ranger Rosa, es el momento para que descanses. Hemos hecho un modesto comienzo el día de hoy, ¿No es verdad? Estoy seguro de que lo has disfrutado tanto como yo. Pero esto es solo el principio, ¡Querida! Duerme bien, ¡porque lo peor está aún por venir! ¡Llévensela!" Zedd se echó a reír, y su risa sonó en los oídos de Kimberly mientras se la llevaban.

* * *

 

 

 ***Versado** : Persona que tiene muchos conocimientos de una materia.

 ***** Es un tipo de látigo con colas múltiples.

 


End file.
